peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 July 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-07-20 ; Comments *Features five out of the celebrated 11-song "covers" debut session from Cat Power. The rest was first broadcast on 31 August 2000. *The show is from Peel Acres and JP seems in a very good mood, following his recent trip to New York and the previous evening's turntablist night at Maida Vale. *In New York he met up with Laura Cantrell and plays on the records she gave him, which she appears on. Also plays the Jack Teagarden track he says was the first he heard on the radio in his hotel room during recent trip. Seems that “Pickin’ For Patsy” would have been perfect choice for dedication to the Cuban Boys "stalker" if JP had received their email earlier (gives long explanation of the coincidences within coincidences). * The two Toggery Five singles from the 60s – which Peel describes as “really great records” -- are played for the band’s late singer Paul Young (the one who was in Sad Café, etc, rather than the one who enjoyed big success in the mid-80s). JP notes that “I’d Much Rather Be With The Boys” is one of the few songs he’s aware of that was written by Andrew Oldham and Keith Richards. *Prior to the Domestic4 track, there's a Roger Carruthers dedication for his 2-year-old son Zak, whose birthday is that day. *Note from Mark C, recorder of file d: Here's the 20th July 2000 show from my minidisc collection. The file starts during the second track of the night, Bad Boy Orchestra, and is 1.53.55 in duration. The session is a covers one from Cat Power. Also featured, slightly embarrassingly, is a letter from me regarding the Michael Hurley track "I still could not forget you then". Sessions *Cat Power, #1. First broadcast. Recorded 2000-06-18. No commercial release. Tracklisting *Union Kid: 3% Seattle (single) 1970 Recordings *Bad Boy Orchestra: Hip Hop Salsa (12” single) Smokin’ *Cat Power: Sophisticated Lady (Peel Session) *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Sophisticated Lady (live recording, 1956) *Twilight Circus Dub Sound System: Trinity (LP - Dub Plates Volume Two) M *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Hot Head (LP - Trout: Live In Liverpool 1980) Milksafe Productions *Subphonic: Step Dragon (LP - Vega Beach Party) Thursday Club Recordings (TCR) *Toggery Five: I'm Gonna Jump (single, 1964) Parlophone *Toggery Five: I'd Much Rather Be With The Boys (single, 1965) Parlophone *Cat Power: Hard Times In New York City (Peel Session) *Ballboy: I Hate Scotland (EP – I Hate Scotland) SL *Plaid: Perplex (LP - Trainer) Warp *Bitchy: Assimilation (LP - Magnetic Curses: A Chicago Punk Compilation) Thick Records *They Might Be Giants (with Laura Cantrell): The Guitar (CD maxi-single, 1992) Elektra -- continues after tape break Part 2 *Domestic4: Sounds Of The Summer (12” EP - Morse Code Harmonies) Liquefaction *Cat Power: Wonderwall (Peel Session) *Dim-Dim: Le Rayon Magique (LP – Ananas) Audio Dregs :(JP: 'I hope you’ll forgive an old hippy here now, but really the only band from that period whose records – I mean, you know, that’s a silly thing to say, it’s not true really – but the band that I like most, the Californian band that I like most from that time, and whose records still delight me, were Country Joe & The Fish. And an LP was issued on Vanguard Records a month or so ago in the States – Live At The Fillmore West In 1969. And I just can’t remember what year it was that the band played in London, but I went along and I think I probably compared the event, I can’t remember, I certainly was there. And I followed them up to Birmingham and spent an extraordinary night in their hotel with Barry Melton, who was their guitar player and an absolute god to me at the time. And we sat up all night with Barry and a bunch of other people, smoking dope and talking nonsense.') *Country Joe & The Fish: Here I Go Again (2xLP - Live! Fillmore West 1969) Vanguard :(JP: 'Those were the days – but these are the days as well I think.') *Jack Teagarden & His Orchestra: Pickin’ For Patsy (originally recorded 1939) *Hofman: Let Us Down (LP - Keep Your Receipts & Deny Everything) Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity :(JP: 'Sometimes you know I enjoy these programmes from homes so much that I wish we’d get a phone call from London and they’d say, “Look, we’ve got problems this end. Can you keep going all night?” No such call has come as yet, but I remain in hope.') *Funkstörung: A Bottle, A Box And A Mic (2xLP – Appetite For Disctruction) Studio IK7- album title is misannounced as "Destroy After Use" *Cat Power: He Was A Friend Of Mine (Peel Session) *Pepe Kalle & Rigo Star: Naji (CD – Rough Guide To Congolese Soukous) Rough Guide *Michael Hurley: I Still Could Not Forget You Then (LP – Watertower) Fundamental - continues after tape break Part 3 *Rothko: Herbivore (LP – Forty Years To Find A Voice) Lo *Chucky Star: Run Dem Out (7” single) Ajang *Hefner: I Will Make Her Love Me (CD double single - Good Fruit) Too Pure *Cat Power: Freebird (Peel Session) *Ectomorph: Breakthrough (12” single) Interdimensional Transmissions File ;Name *a) 2000-07-20 #1 (Cat Power session) *b) 2000-07-20 #2 (Cat Power session) *c) Peel_00-07-20b *d) 2000-07-20 *e) jp000720 ;Length *a) 00:47:00 *b) 00:45:00 *c) 00:19:23 *d) 01:53:55 *e) 01:59:47 ;Other *a-c) Many thanks to Roger for taping and sharing this show! *d) Many thanks to Mark C. Transferred from minidisc. Beginning of show and first track missing from recording. *e) Complete unedited show: many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a)-b) no longer available. *c) Mooo *d) download *e) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes